1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine having a structure in which a thickness of a cabinet may be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine as a machine that washes clothes using power, generally includes a main body, a tub that is disposed to accommodate washing water in the main body, a drum that is rotatably installed in the tub, a motor for rotating the drum, and a door that is installed at an opening of the tub and opens/closes the opening.
A frame that constitutes the exterior and supports vibration and shock generated while the washing machine is transported or used, is installed at both sides of the main body.
The frame should have enough rigidity to support vibration and shock of the washing machine. To this end, a raw material, of which a thickness is more than a limited thickness, should be used.
Beads having various shapes are provided at the frame so as to satisfy sufficient rigidity with the limited thickness. It is difficult to reduce the thickness of the frame while maintaining sufficient rigidity using existing types of beads.
Also, if the thickness of a cabinet is reduced, a tub fixing part disposed at a rear side of the cabinet may be deformed due to a fixing member that is shaken by vibration and shock of the washing machine.
Thus, the shape of beads that may maintain sufficient rigidity while reducing the thickness of the frame, need to be provided. Also, the tub fixing part need to be improved so as to prevent deformation of the tub fixing part while reducing the thickness of the cabinet.